Three Cheerleaders and a Diva
by QuinnRachSanBritt
Summary: Summary- Rachel Berry had never been known for crazy parties, but then again she wasn't known for kissing girls either. Sometimes things change. AU (sort of) - Finchel never happened, Quinn likes Rachel but Rachel doesn't know. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana are all friends. A Faberry, Established Brittana story, takes place during senior year. GIP Santana and GIP Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**AN- My first ever attempt at writing anything so please be kind. I do like constructive criticism but nothing too harsh please. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to continue with this story :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I own nothing. These characters belong to the writers of Glee.****  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, San. It'll be fun, Quinn will be there. And Rachel!" Brittany tried.

"Britt, you really think telling me that Berry will be there is going to make me go?" The Latina questioned.

Brittany inched closer to Santana until she was almost in her lap. "And Rachel said there would be alcohol. You know how I get when I'm drunk." She whispered the last part in Santana's ear before poking her tongue out and licking the outer shell of her ear then sucking gently on the lobe, knowing just how to convince her girlfriend to what she wanted.

Santana tried and failed to not think about how Brittany gets when she's drunk as she didn't want to walk into Rachel's house with a raging hard-on but Brittany's actions involving her ear didn't help with that. Yep, she thought,- remembering Brittany taking her clothes off and stripping for her the last time she drank- drunk Brittany always makes for a good night. She tried to calm her erection before speaking, "Fine, but when we get back home I am so getting my mack on." She said, hoping Brittany didn't notice the husky arousal to her voice.

"Yes! It's going to be so much fun, San!" she shouted gleefully, before leaning over and giving the Latina a big, wet kiss on the cheek then getting up from her place on her bed exiting her bedroom. This left Santana lying on her girlfriend's bed with cheeky grin and a half erection.

**SBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSBQRSB QRS**

"Hobbit, Q! Where the hell are you guys?" Santana yelled as she entered Rachel's house with a happy Brittany clinging to her arm.

"We're up here, Satan!" replied Quinn from where Santana could only assume was "Berry's" room. Brittany and Santana made their way to Rachel's room but not without Santana stopping to laugh at a few childhood pictures of the brunette diva that were plastered all over every wall.

The couple entered the room and was surprised to see a drunk, giggling Rachel dancing around her room in her sleep shorts (which are a tad too short if Quinn must say, but she's not complaining) and camisole. On the floor leaning against Rachel's bed was a very flushed looking Quinn with a pillow over her lap surrounded by empty wine cooler bottles. Santana, knowing Quinn's secret crush for the diva and her secret appendage smirked smugly at Quinn. The Latina walked in the room murmuring a hello to "Berry" with Brittany in tow and tried to pull the pillow off Quinn's lap.

"Santana, no! I'm comfy, leave the pillow." Quinn pleaded while shooting Santana a pointed look which in their language meant 'please let me keep this a secret'. Brittany always having more sympathy tugged her girlfriend away.

"Let's get a drink, San." The Latina smiled and nodded, she wasn't, after all going to refuse seeing a Drunk Brittany. "Rach, where are the drinks or did you drink them all already?"

Finally stopping the dancing but missing the quite "thank god" murmured from Quinn, Rachel walked over to Brittany and pulled her into a tight hug. "No, Silly Brittany. Ha! That rhymes, silly, Brittany!" She slurred emphasizing the 'y' in each of the words, while Brittany only giggled at the diva's drunkenness. "I didn't drink all of them, there's some downstairs. I'll get them! The rest of you make your selves comfy like me and Quinnie and start having fun!" Rachel shouted, while dancing out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Damn, Q. How the hell did you manage to get her so drunk? And how is it possible that she still rambles even when she's wasted." Santana questioned while taking a seat on Quinn's right side and pulling Brittany down to sit in her lap.

"I didn't try to get her drunk! She just said she wanted everyone to have fun tonight and I guess she figured that getting a head start on the drinking would help with that. Then she started dancing and oh my god, I thought I was going to pass out. And _then,_ she changed into here pajamas right in front of me and I almost died so I gave her more drinks hoping that she wouldn't notice my…um…situation. Oh god, then-"

Putting a hand in front of her friends face, Santana stopped her. "Quinn, relax. She's so drunk she probably can't even remember her name; I don't think she'll notice your boner and flushed face," She smirked when she saw the cheerleader blush at the mention of her erection. "Plus, would it be so bad if she did know? I mean it's obvious that she likes you back. Whenever you two are in the same room the sexual tension is almost unbearable."

"What sexual tension?" Said Rachel as she entered the room with more than enough drinks for everybody. "Ouu, does my Quinnie have a crush?" She gushed and sat down between Quinn and Bittany so that the girls were now in a circle with the wine coolers in the middle. But she didn't notice the smile that flashed across Quinn's face because of Rachel calling her '_my_ Quinnie'. "Who is it, Quinnie? Do I know her? Does she go to our school?"

Santana reached into the middle to grab wine cooler for herself but not before handing one to Brittany, which the blonde graciously accepted. "Yeah, _Quinnie, _who's this crush?" The Latina questioned without even trying to hide the smirk that went along with the question.

Quinn paled. "Oh, it's uh…nobody, Rach. They were just joking around." The brunettes in the room looked skeptically at her but before any of them could question Quinn's sincerity Brittany stepped in, once again feeling bad for her blonde friend.

"Who wants to play a game!?" The others in the room grinned and the dancer took that as a yes. "How about Truth or Dare? Lord Tubbington downloaded an app on my phone for me that will give the Truths and Dares for us so we don't have to come up with any. But, you have to accept every one otherwise it's no fun!"

The other three in the room smiled and murmured their Okays. But all of them were actually quite scared about the last part about not being able to refuse anything. Brittany's excited voice cut through their thoughts. "You go first Rachel. Then we'll go in a circle so me next then San, Quinn then back to you." She handed Rachel the phone and explained how to use the app. "Just tap Truth or tap Dare and say your choice out loud then read what it gives you out loud. And don't forget, you have to do every one!" Brittany smiled to herself at the failed mention that the app was called 'Truth or Dare – Dirty Edition', oh Lord Tubbington, you dirty little cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Amazing support so far! Extremely happy with the response! But, don't be afraid to leave some reviews, just say 'hi' even. Love to hear what you guys think and it would be nice to hear some suggestions because I'm very new to this. Also, I forgot to mention earlier that this is Un-Betaed so all mistakes are mine and I noticed that there were some in Chapter One so I read this chapter over like a million times, though I'm sure you'll be able to find some mistakes. Wow, I'm rambling, so anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

x

x

x

**Chapter 2**

Rachel immediately tapped the Truth tab, as she was extremely afraid and not drunk enough for the dare one yet. Speaking of that, she needed another drink. "I choose Truth and it says 'Have you ever masturbated?'" She grabbed another bottle of liquid courage and listened to everyone's reactions to both her choice and the question.

Santana being Santana said "Of course Berry would choose Truth, what a pussy. Obviously she's going to say no, she's too much of a prude to even know what's going on underneath those grannie panties of hers." She said through laughter (the wine coolers were getting to her).

"Sanny be nice." Brittany chastised as she shifted off of Santana's lap and moved beside her and Rachel. Santana pouted and they all looked to Quinn, as she was the only one that hadn't said anything about Rachel's choice and question. Quinn was trying and so horribly failing to not imagine Rachel with her fingers buried inside of herself screaming out Quinn's name as she came on her own hand. The blonde shifted uncomfortably and tried to subtly push her straining erection down with the pillow. Santana and Brittany exchanged knowing glances while Rachel looked confused for a moment then set about the task of answering the question.

"Um…Yes, actually I have masturbated for your information, Santana. Also, I am not ashamed to admit it, and if you must know; my fingers can be very satisfying." Okay, so maybe the wine coolers were contributing to the high dose of TMI her three friends just received but hell, it was the truth after all.

Quinn let out a "Jesus Christ" and an audible groan and once again pushed the pillow down further onto her now painfully hard dick. Had the other three girls not been so drunk at this point they may have questioned her on the reaction but with all three of them now laughing at Rachel's confession, no one bothered to say anything.

"Touché, Berry. Your turn, Britt-Britt." Santana said with a smile as waited for her kiss from her girlfriend before handing Brittany her phone. Brittany gave Santana a chaste kiss on the lips and took the phone from her.

"Hmm, I choose dare cause I always tell the truth anyway." She reasoned. "It says 'Take off your shirt and leave it off until the end of the game'. That's easy!" Brittany wasted no time in taking off her shirt and throwing it to the side, onto Santana, whose eyes had immediately locked on to her girlfriend's bra-clad breasts. The Latina grabbed a pillow from the bed, Rachel didn't know about her or Quinn's not so little secrets, after all. Rachel's eyes also fell to Brittany's bare torso and Santana growled.

"Eyes to yourself, Berry." She scolded only half kidding. Rachel laughed and looked away.

"Please, Santana. If I wanted Brittany I would have her by now. No offense, Britt." The giggling coming from Brittany showed that she in fact had not offended her but the glare Santana shot her scared her to the core. "I mean, I don't, uh, want Brittany because she's your girlfriend, so there's nothing to worry about." The Latina smirked at her ability to scare the girl with only a look and pulled Brittany closer to her.

"Ouu, I like Possessive Santana." Brittany said as she batted her eyelashes and tucked herself into her girlfriend's embrace. Santana smiled and once again pulled her girl closer. Quinn faked a gagging noise as Santana and Brittany cuddled into each other. "It's your turn, Sanny!" She said before handing her the phone.

"I think you all know I choose dare because I'm not a pussy like Berry over here." She teased, which elicited an elbow nudge to the ribs from Brittany. "Ow, Britt! Anyway, it says 'Lick the neck of the person to your right'. Easy! That's nothing!" Santana leaned over and winked before slowly licking from Brittany's collarbone to her ear then sucking on the lobe. The only thing that interrupted the girls was a throat clearing from Quinn. Santana shot her daggers before pulling away and feeling proud of a very flushed Brittany with almost black eyes from arousal. "Quinn, it's your turn." She growled, muttering something about a cock-block under her breath.

"Fine, give me the phone, Satan." Once again Santana shot her a glare then handed her the phone. She stared at the phone then hesitantly picked dare; she didn't want Santana to call her a pussy like she did Rachel. "Dare. It says 'Choose one person in the room to give you a lap dance' Oh my god, that is so not happening!" She shouted which earned her a string of protests from Brittany until she finally agreed because, well, no one could say no to Brittany. "I, uh, I guess I choose, uh, Rachel? I mean, well, it's just I can't choose Brittany cause Santana would kill me. And I, uh, don't want Santana cause that is just gross. So, Rachel? I mean you don't have to do it if you don't want to it's just, um, Britt said-"

Rachel stood up and walked over to Quinn. "Quinn, relax. It's fine. No big deal, just go over to that chair and sit down. I'll do the rest." She finished with a wink and waited for Quinn to take her seat. "Britt, can you pick a song for us?" Brittany nodded eagerly and Santana whispered something in her ear which Quinn assumed was something like: 'pick the dirtiest song on there', and handed the dancer her iPod.

Rachel positioned herself standing in front of Quinn. Quinn silently thanked God for the ability to tuck as well as the creator of compression shorts. She had to get rid of the pillow when she took her place, and now, with Rachel standing in front of her in barely-there clothes waiting for the music to start was making her erection, which had gone down earlier, come right back. She braced her hands on the side of the chair, hoping Rachel was too drunk to notice the small bulge that her compression shorts and baggy sweatpants had hidden pretty well, (she had chosen them for a reason; Rachel in pajamas and tight pants never made for a good night) and waited for the torture, well, not actual torture, more like pure bliss, to begin.

**AN-So, better than the first chapter? Lap dance coming up next! Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-The reviews are lovely guys! They make me want to write more! Once again, thank you for the support and your opinions. They mean a lot to me. And if you haven't already, say 'hi'. Just let me know you're here! Feel free to message anytime! Anyway, this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you something before I finally go to bed. I will try to make longer chapters as we go on, I'm thinking maybe 6 or 7 chapters for this story. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the song used in this chapter. Those rights belong to the Glee writers and Miss Spears *hint* *hint*.**

x

x

x

**Chapter 3**

Brittany started the music and Britney Spears' 'I'm a Slave 4 U' begins to play. Rachel starts swinging her hips to get a feel for the song and Quinn's eyes already widen and she grips the chair a little tighter. Rachel walks forward a little and starts to really move her hips before bending down so her ass is directly in front of Quinn. The blonde groans quietly and uses all of her willpower to not just keep Rachel bent over and take her. Deciding it was time to change it up and really give Quinn a show, Rachel slowly straightens up, wiggling her ass for the entirety of the movement. Quinn once again groans though a little louder this time before the diva turns and quirks up a questioning eyebrow and the cheerleader blushes. Rachel just smiles and places her hands on the side of the chair and whispers in Quinn's ear. "Just relax, Quinnie. I'll do all the work and try to keep your hands to yourself." She pulls back with a wink and Quinn swears she's never been closer to coming undone without being touched.

Finally, the real lap dance begins. Rachel places her arms on both of Quinn's shoulders and straddles her, though without touching the blonde. It takes everything inside of Quinn not to buck her hips up into the tiny diva. Rachel backs off enough to spread Quinn's legs then positions herself between them, fronts pressed against each other. Then just when Quinn thought it couldn't get any worse, well, actually better; Rachel slowly slides down her body all the while keeping herself pressed against Quinn until she kneels in front of her. Rachel gently caresses the insides of the blonde's thighs but still keeping her distance from where Quinn needed to be touched most. When Rachel looks up at her from between her legs, Quinn can't help the moan she releases. Once again, Rachel quirks and eyebrow and smirks.

Finally, thinks Quinn, as Rachel slowly slides herself up Quinn's body until the brunette's breasts are at eye level with Quinn. This time, Quinn doesn't even try to suppress the groan that escapes her dry, slightly part lips. Rachel steps back enough to re-close the cheerleader's legs, and then quickly situates herself so she straddles the blonde once again. This time though, she grounds down and rubs herself against Quinn's painful erection, still too drunk to notice the bulge. As she continues grinding against Quinn, she takes the cheerleader's hands and brings them to rest on her hips. "You can touch a little bit, if you want, Quinnie." She whispers in her ear, so close that her lips touch the shell with every word. Rachel pulls back to see Quinn's reaction and is thoroughly satisfied to see extremely wide, nearly black eyes.

Quinn is only a few more seconds away from coming when song comes to an end. "Almost, Quinnie." Rachel whispers so quietly that Quinn wonders if she said it at all. Rachel moves herself off of Quinn to sit back in her original seat while a very aroused Quinn tries to calm herself down. Santana and Brittany are giving Rachel matching questioning looks. "What?" Rachel questions. "You guys should know by now that Rachel Berry never does things half-assed."

"Clearly." Quinn mutters before she grabs the pillow and takes a seat in her previous seat between Rachel and Santana. "Rachel it's, uh, your turn." She says, still catching her breath and not able to form words without stuttering.

"Okay, seeing as I got such abuse from Santana the last time; this time, I choose dare." Santana smirked proudly and slid Brittany's phone over to the diva. "Okay, it says. Oh, wow, Santana, you're not going to like this one. It says 'Make out with the person on your left for two minutes'."

"Wait, why would Santana not like it if you made-out with Quinn?" Brittany questions, still confused as to why everyone looks as if they are about to burst out laughing.

Rachel stifles a giggle before answering the dancer. "No, Britt. You're the person to my left. You don't have to; I know Santana wouldn't like that." She says sincerely. "I respect your decision if you decide to not do this, I could just pick again."

"Don't worry about it, Berry. It's fine. Not like she's going to enjoy it, anyway. Right, Britt-Britt?" She teases then looks over to Brittany and sees concern etched across her features. "It's fine, Brittany. Really. Besides it might be kind of hot to see you with getting your mack on with someone else, maybe not Berry, but still."

Brittany leans over and whispers an 'I love you' into Santana's ear then kisses her when she hears the response of 'Love you too, Britt'. Santana and Quinn sit closer together to get a better view of the two girls who are now slowly crawling on their knees towards each other. "Ready, Rach?" She questions looking at Rachel who nods hesitantly but leans in anyway. _Man_, the two other girls in the room thought, _this is going to be awesome_.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Once again a huge thank you for the support! I have taken some of your suggestions and I will try my best to make them a reality. This chapter is short but this time I have a reason. I wanted your opinion on how the smut should be. Like for the faberry smut do you guys want sweet and loving or dominate Quinn, maybe Rachel? Idk, it could go either way so you guys leave suggestions. Please. Also, how do you want the Brittana smut to be? I'm not sure about doing a foursome as it would be extremely hard to write but we'll see. The more reviews and suggestions I get, the longer and more frequent my chapters will be. Thanks and enjoy, my dirty little birds! ;)**

x

x

x

**Chapter 4**

Rachel Berry always put her all into everything she did and this dare would be no different, the diva thought. Brittany was hot after all, I mean you'd have to be blind not to see that _and _this is something she could hold over Santana's head for the rest of their lives. So, yes, Rachel would definitely be putting everything she had into this make-out session and she'll just hope that her Raven-haired friend would find it more hot than angering.

Brittany and Rachel lean until their lips are almost touching. Brittany being the more confident one closes the gap. Brittany's lips slip inside of the diva's bigger ones then Rachel goes to work. Both girls close their eyes as Rachel swipes her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip, once, twice, then she uses it to part the blonde's lips and slip her tongue inside. Brittany's tongue automatically finds hers, but there is no fight for dominance; just exploring and probing.

"Oh my god." Quinn whispers to Santana so the kissing girls can't hear. "I'm going to pass out or have a wet spot on the front of my pants soon." Then she lets out a moan as she sees Rachel nibble on Brittany's lip.

"Easy, Q. We don't want Rachel knowing your little secret and my not so little secret." She whispers back with a smirk. "You really need to get laid if it only takes this to make you jizz your pants." Santana teases though she is just as close to coming undone. Meanwhile, Rachel opens her eyes to check the time on the clock behind Brittany and notices that it has been a lot longer than two minutes. She pulls away, I mean it's not like she didn't like kissing Brittany but she would rather kiss the other blonde in the room more. Brittany leans back and blushes then both girls look at the two cheerleaders who are both sitting with pillows in there laps, eyes extremely dark, and faces flushed.

"You guys okay?" Rachel asks through a smirk. That's right girls; Rachel Berry never does anything half-assed.

"Yeah, Berry we're fine. Right, Q?" Said girl just nods but still with a dazed look on her face. "Britt, come on." She says as she stands up, takes Brittany's hand, and starts to lead her out the door. "We're going to the guest bedroom and unless you wants to see us getting our sweet lady kisses on then I suggest you don't follow us." With that she practically drags her girlfriend into the guest room and shuts the door.

"Wow, that was weird." Receiving no response, Rachel looks to Quinn who is still sitting there with a dazed expression etched across her face. She begins to crawl her way over to the girl and she says "Are you sure you're okay, Quinnie? I could give you a massage, you look a little tense."

Quinn's breathing hitches. "No! I mean, uh, no, I'm fine Rach. I just, uh, have to go to the bathroom?" She's not sure why it comes out as a question but it does and she stands up still with a pillow over her groin. She quickly walks, almost runs actually to the bathroom, once she gets inside she closes the door. "Oh god." She groans as she pulls down her sweatpants and compression shorts before her 8 inch erection springs free and hits her on her torso. Her cock is fully erect now with pre-cum oozing from the tip. How is it even possible to be this hard without being touched, she thinks. Oh yeah, when two hot girls are making-out in front of you and one of them happens to be the only one you ever jerk yourself off to, that's how.

Quinn knows it's risky but she can't go back out there with an erection this large so she grabs the base of her cock and slowly starts gliding her hand over it, gathering the pre-cum from the head to use as lubrication. She can't help the loud moan that escapes her lips from finally being touched where she needs it. She imagines that it's Rachel's tiny hand sliding over her cock, her mouth even. Those perfect plump lips stretching to take Quinn's girth. I mean , Quinn's never had sex before but she knows the average size for a person her age and her "not so little Qunnie", as she likes to call it, blows that out of the water. Her girth is also bigger than average too; the blonde can barely fit her own hand all the way around herself. She once again thinks of Rachel and starts up a slow pace.

**AN- Was very short, but necessary I know. But as soon as I get enough ideas from your suggestions I'll try and do a long, smut-filled chapter. Thanks and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Alright guys, a longer chapter but not smut filled like I said earlier. Just wanted to thank you again the support, I have taken your suggestions to heart and I will try to make everyone happy though that it impossible. Also, if you haven't already; say 'hi'. Tell me if you hate the story, love the story or even just let me know that you're here! Thanks everyone, reading reviews is becoming my favourite part of the day. Enjoy and review!**

x

x

x

**Chapter 5**

Rachel knew she should feel bad for Quinn, she practically seduced her and Quinn was a lesbian after all, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty when she watched the girl squirm then run to the bathroom. She wasn't in love with Quinn or anything but you'd be blind to not see how beautiful the cheerleader was. And, let's face it, when a beautiful girl is visibly aroused from your actions, it's definitely a turn on. A loud groan and a 'Holy shit, Rach' coming from the bathroom snapped the diva out of her thoughts. What had she done that was so shocking to Quinn? Should she check on the girl? Better safe than sorry, were the brunette's final thoughts, but before she could initiate her actions, Quinn emerged from the bathroom looking more satisfied than she had when she left the bedroom.

"Everything okay, Quinn? You were in there for a while and it sounded like you were hurt or something." Rachel asks with genuine concern for the blonde. Quinn takes a seat beside Rachel, in her original spot at the circle before she answers.

"Yeah, fine, Rach. I slipped and hit my wrist on the counter but I'm fine." She lied, well, sort of lied; she did hit her wrist on the counter but not from slipping. But what was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm fine, Rachel, but I almost broke my wrist when I was jerking myself off to you.' No, that definitely wouldn't work.

"Let me see it, Quinnie. You might have sprained it." She said as she inched closer to Quinn and took her wrist in her hand. She turned it over so her palm was facing up and gently caressed the bruised skin on her wrist. As soon as Rachel started rubbing her wrist, the erection that she had just rid herself of moments before returned almost full force. 'Oh my god', she thought, 'I'm like a horny, teenage boy'. "It should be fine, Quinn. It's just bruised." Rachel said with a smile but did not let go of Quinn's wrist. The cheerleader could almost swear that Rachel was leaning in, so she did the same.

Until, "Harder, Santana! Ugh, yes! Santanaaaa!" And just like that the moment was gone. The two pulled apart as soon as they heard the screaming coming from the guest bedroom. Both of them let out a groan of exasperation, and grabbed pillows to put over their ears.

"I guess cheerleading isn't the only thing Santana's good at." Quinn mutters with a look of fake disgust, but really her half erection turned into a full one at hearing Brittany's outburst along with the moans that are still flooding the room.

"Oh yeah, Britt. Keep doing that, baby. Oh, god. Brittany!"

Rachel snorts before she says "What else are _you_ good at, Quinnie? Maybe the same thing? You are all cheerleaders, after all." This time, Rachel doesn't miss the blonde paling, shifting and pushing on the pillow in her lap.

Quinn waits for a little then clears her throat but before she could answer, a very happy Santana and Brittany enter the room with matching grins. "All done?" Rachel teases as Brittany nods happily and Santana shoots the brunette a glare. "Good, let's get back to the game." She says as Santana and Brittany take their previous seats.

"Sure, and Berry? You're going to want to wash those sheets." She laughs out loud after she hears the gagging noises coming from Rachel and the quiet chuckling coming from Quinn.

"Nice, Satan. Really great." Rachel says, all the while shooting the Latina a death-stare. "It's your turn, Britt" She informs as she slides the phone from the middle of the circle to her blue-eyed friend.

Brittany grins and takes the phone from Rachel. "Guys, can we change the rules?" The other girls look at her warily. "It's nothing big; I just think that it should only be dare, instead of getting to choose. Lord Tubbington told me that the dares get more fun as you go on." And by 'fun' she meant dirty. Once again the dancer failed to mention that the dares will get dirtier as the game goes on, but hey, at least they'll have some fun. The other girls nodded hesitantly, because you'd have to have no heart to say 'no' to Brittany. "Okay! This is going to be so fun! The dare says 'Take off the pants of the person on your left with your teeth'. Brittany grinned before moving closer to Santana.

Thank god Santana tucked herself back into her compression shorts then put her boxers over top after her little escapade with Brittany. The blonde gently pushed the Latina to lie down and positioned herself between her girlfriend's spread legs with Quinn and Rachel enjoying the view behind her. "Be careful you don't pull down my boxers, Britt." Whispered Santana into Brittany's ear. She nodded then took the waistband of Santana's sweatpants into her mouth. The dancer slowly pulled them down and Santana released a quiet moan when her girl's nose brushed against the small bulge in her Mexican flag designed boxers. Brittany eventually got the Latina's sweatpants all the way down with help from Santana by lifting her hips. Brittany crawled herself up the cheerleaders body and kissed her thoroughly.

Rachel cleared her throat before starting. "Santana, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing boxers instead of panties?" Rachel questioned looking at Santana, then to Quinn for an explanation on why her friend was wearing boxers. Quinn just shrugged and gave her a small smile. At this point Brittany had moved off of her girlfriend and returned to her original spot while the other girl sat up but made no move to put her pants back on.

"Relax, Berry. I like to wear them to sleep. They're much more comfortable than those granny panties I'm sure you wear." Santana said through a smirk which only faded when Brittany elbowed her and hissed a 'Be nice!'.

Rachel only nodded and accepted the Latina's reasoning. "Alright, weirdo. It's your turn." She said, sliding the phone from the middle and to her friend.

Picking up the phone and choosing the Dare tab, Santana smirked evilly. "Oh you're going to love this, Berry. It says 'Make up your own dare and ask it to any of the players'. The girl faked being in deep thought before saying "I choose, Berry. Take off your pants; I wants to see if you actually do wear granny panties."

Quinn couldn't decide whether she wanted to hug and thank her Raven-haired friend or punch her. In these circumstances, she was leaning more toward 'punch'. Rachel huffed before standing up and taking a step back. She winked at Quinn, (who almost passed out from that, btw) and slide her barely-there shorts off of her legs.

Boy, was Santana wrong! All the girls' jaws dropped as they starred at the red, lacy thong that had just been brought into view. Quinn moaned a 'Holy shit, Rae' while Brittany giggled and said "Those are really nice, Rachel. Santana seems to like them. Where did you get them?"

"Whoa, Berry. Those are actually nice. Did you plan on getting some action tonight?" Rachel blushed and didn't notice Santana look at Quinn with a 'now's your chance' look. The diva bent down to pick up her sleep shorts with her back-end facing towards the group. Quinn squealed then whimpered as Rachel's perfectly round, tanned globes were put on display dangerously close to the blonde's face.

"There, Santana. Are you happy now?" Rachel said as she took back her original seat though a little closer to Quinn than before and not bothering to put back on her pants. "Can we just get on with the game?"

**AN- Questions? Comments? Concerns? Next chapter may not be out for a while as I might be pretty busy and I'm posting these as I write. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Again love the support I'm receiving! And as you know, if you haven't already, say hi! Suggestions and private massages are always welcome also. Might be starting another G!P Rachel story that involves a confident nerd Rachel and cheerleader Quinn with San and Quinn fighting for Rach, but I'm not sure so let me know what you guys think. Not too long of a chapter but at least there is one also it includes semi-smut *blush*. Review and enjoy, my loves!**

**PS- I own nothing, sadly :(**

**Chapter 6**

On any other night Quinn would have found it weird that she and Brittany were the only ones wearing pants in the circle, but tonight she just basked in her ability to see Rachel's legs and bare ass. She didn't even notice herself starring until Rachel clearing her throat snapped her out of her thoughts. "See something you like, Quinnie?" Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn blushed and looked away before answering. "No! I mean, uh, yeah, but, never mind…" She trailed off. Rachel and Santana smirked while Brittany giggled. "It's my turn, right?" She questioned. The other girls nodded and Rachel handed her the phone. "Dare, I guess cause I have no choice." Brittany smiled big. "It says 'Have the person on your left make you cum (boy or girl) using only their hands and/or mouth'. Quinn paled and started to hyperventilate. This can't happen, she didn't want Rachel to know her secret, she thought. "No, sorry, Britt. This isn't happening; that's too far. Plus, I already know Rachel doesn't want to do it and –"

Rachel stopped the blonde's rambling by gripping her thigh. "What would make you think I don't want to do it, Quinnie? You should know by now that Rachel Berry never refuses a dare!" Quinn couldn't help getting excited at hearing Rachel's words. But, wait, this couldn't happen. Quinn was NOT going to let Rachel know about her secret!

Before Quinn's protests could escape her lips, Rachel leaned over and cupped the cheerleader through her pants. "I already know, Quinnie." The brunette husked. "And you know what? I kinda like it." She said before gently rubbing her hand along Quinn's clothed length.

"Oh god, Rachel. You have to stop, I'm just going to make a mess and... Holy shit, Rae!" She shouted as Rachel removed her dick from her pants and boxers and started rubbing her fingers over the head of Quinn's shaft. The Latina on the other side of the circle couldn't help but smirk when she saw that she was longer than her HBIC friend, only half an inch, but still, while their girths were almost the exact same but the brunette was a little bigger, once again. She looked over at her girlfriend to see that her eyes had visibly darkened and her thighs were now squeezing together as she started to move her hands toward the Latina's now fairly large bulge.

Meanwhile, across from the couple, the diva's hand started rubbing up the length of Quinn agonizingly slowly, going from base to tip and collecting the pre-cum that oozed out of the blonde's slit. "Rach. More. Please, Rachel."

Rachel picked up her pace and lowered her head until her mouth was inches away from where Quinn needed it most. "Shh, Quinnie. Don't worry, Rachie's going to take care of you." She husked before poking her tongue out and licking where the pre-cum leaked from. "Mmm, Quinnie. You taste so good." The blonde whimpered and muttered a 'please' before moving her hands to Rachel's hair; not pushing her down, but gripping tightly. "What do you need, Quinn? I want you to tell me what you want." She said between licks to Quinn's fully erect length, never actually taking the appendage into her mouth.

"You, please. Suck me, Rachel, take me in your mouth." She husked feeling a bit more bold as Rachel's plump, oh so plump lips started to get closer to her weeping length. Hearing those words were all Rachel needed before quickly sucking the blonde's head into her mouth. Quinn gripped tighter on brunette locks and hissed. Rachel smirked and took almost all of Quinn's 8 inches into her mouth. "Holy fuck, Rach. How far can you go?" Quinn questioned excitedly.

Rachel, never being one to back down from a challenge pulled Quinn's dick all the way out before moving forward and taking Quinn's entire length into her hot mouth. Quinn tightened her hold and involuntarily bucked her hips at feeling her head probing the back of Rachel's throat. She pulls back with a loud pop and looks up at Quinn who whimpers at seeing big, brown eyes gazing through her from her lap. "I have no gag reflex, Quinnie." With that, she takes Quinn back into her mouth until her nose is pushing up against the blonde's now visible abs.

"Oh my god. That's so hot, Rae." Quinn grunts. Rachel's now slurping on the cheerleader's dick as she bobs her head up and down, sucking harshly.

"Mmm, Britt. That feels so good. Keep going, baby, I'm close." Both Quinn and Rachel snap their heads up to see the source of the words, Rachel still languidly pumping Quinn's length. Both girls groan as they see Brittany pumping Santana's length with one hand and fondling her balls with the other, both of their mouths being occupied with each other's.

Before returning to her actions on Quinn's extra appendage, Rachel sits up and pulls Quinn into a searing kiss. The cheerleader moans into the kiss and can't help but think of how so damn right Rachel's lips feel on hers. Rachel pulls back with a grin; eyes remaining closed for a few seconds, and returns her mouth to Quinn's dick. She takes Quinn's head into her mouth and pumps quickly with her hand from the base, to where her lips are sucking and tongue is licking Quinn's slit. "Shit, Rae. I'm close." Instead of pulling her mouth off of Quinn like the blonde expected, the diva smirks and jerks her hand faster. "Rach, stop or I'm going to cum in your mouth. Shit! Racheeeel!"

Quinn comes in three longs spurts, which Rachel greedily swallows and hums in appreciation of the taste. The only thing that snaps Quinn out of her post-orgasmic haze is her Raven-haired friend screaming. "Mmm, yeah, Britt! Oh, god, here it comes! Yessss! Babyyy!"

Quinn and Rachel look over to see Brittany jerking Santana and the Latina coming all over her exposed stomach. When did Santana's shirt come off anyway? Doesn't matter, what matters is that Brittany is now licking up all of her girlfriend's cum from her tanned skin while the brunette strokes at her girl's hair lovingly and groans. Quinn and Rachel watching this, also groan and get into a heavy make-out session; Quinn's dick hardening instantly.

Rachel smirks when she feels Quinn's length rubbing against her thigh. How did Rachel end up on top of Quinn, the blonde wonders? Whatever, she's not complaining. "Hey, studs. Wanna get your asses over here and finish the game?" Quinn growls ad holds up her middle finger. Santana growls right back and counters with "Hey, Berry." Rachel pulls back and looks at Santana. "You sure you want Quinn's dick when you could just come over here and get one that's big enough to actually satisfy you?" Santana laughs evilly and Brittany hits her on the arm. "I was just kidding, Britt. No one gets all up on this-" She gestures to her now re-hardened dick- "except you. You should know that by now." Brittany giggles and kisses Santana.

"Oh believe me, Santana. Quinn's _huge _dick has already satisfied me and I have no doubt that she'll be able to do it again." Quinn beams proudly and pecks Rachel on the lips and Santana just rolls her eyes. Yup, this is gonna be one hell of a night.

**AN-Good? Bad? Alright? Terrible? Let me know and also let me know if you think I should do the story I mentioned earlier. Thanks!**

**Special thanks to Glee4ever123 for the suggestions! And ******your reviews always bring a huge smile to my face. Also thanks to everyone else who reads and reviews!


End file.
